1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image processing system, and in particular to an image processing system for integrating multi-resolution images.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional video surveillance system usually cannot provide adequately effective surveillance tracking coverage, due to restrictions in video camera (VC) video capture area and in mounting locations, thus forming blind spots in certain regions and bringing about loopholes in security surveillance. In order to enlarge the surveillance coverage, one method is to add more VCs for covering the required surveillance area. But the related problems are increased setup costs and difficulties of having many VCs to be managed together. Even when using the faster Speed Dome VC during manual operation or fixed-point patrol, there is also a surveillance blind area problem due to the inevitable time lag.
In order to resolve the problems above, a wide-angle panoramic surveillance system, which is an intelligent, omni-directional video surveillance system with 360-degree panoramic video capture capability and high resolution image capture capability, is applied. In this system, if it is desired to further observe a particular designated objects or human, one only needs to select the 360-degree panoramic video option to be able to quickly acquire the high definition video for a particular region. Generally, the system provides many undistorted browsing modes for reverting the panoramic video back to the typically normal video. With respect to the detailed content of the above wide-angle panoramic surveillance system, one can refer to the following weblink: http://www.eerise.com.tw/prd_panoview.htm.
However, in the aforementioned system, in order to transmit the high-resolution and high quality videos, the requirement for transmission bandwidth is thus relatively high. As a result, the usage cost is also thus increased. If a low-resolution video acquiring is used instead and a high-resolution display device for displaying is used in certain necessary instances, the system only can effectively reduce the requirement on the transmission bandwidth, but it is difficult to use low-resolution video for presenting high-quality video by means of high-resolution video display methods.